<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>补车要什么名字 by gubei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666390">补车要什么名字</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubei/pseuds/gubei'>gubei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3P - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubei/pseuds/gubei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>补车要什么名字</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如火一般妖冶的男人。</p><p>      墨淄侯第一次看到濮阳缨的时候就有这种感觉。彼时濮阳缨正在煎茶，偏头侧身少许在炉边将手一展，那已渐渐看不到的火苗便又重新燃烧了起来。连带着墨淄侯心底隐藏的欲望一起蓦地迸发出来。他从来都不是一个会隐藏自己野心的人，所以他站起身走过去将濮阳缨按在了地上。</p><p>      大多时候濮阳缨的心思都是极为难猜的。比如现在:明明轻轻皱起了眉头却还嘴角噙笑的看着他，看上去就像是在邀约一般。墨淄侯扯下濮阳缨的腰带，低头去吻他，舌尖在口腔中肆意掠夺。即便是磕到了里面一颗尖利的虎牙也没有丝毫的减缓。墨淄侯的一只手不知何时已探入了濮阳缨的衣内，双指夹住一侧的茱萸轻轻转动，另一只手也覆上了濮阳缨的臀瓣在会阴处揉搓着打转。胸口传来的细微痛感让濮阳缨不自觉的挺了挺腰去迎合他的动作以减少疼痛，却不料恰好顶到了墨淄侯身下挺立的小兄弟上，哪怕是隔着衣物也能清楚的感受到那粗大的尺寸与炙热的温度。濮阳缨一愣，身子不防软了回去，一个指节顺着回落被吞入干涩紧致的穴内，带来异样的触感。常年习武留下的茧在柔嫩敏感的肠壁内摩擦，每一次动作都能带起身下那副身体的一次轻颤。</p><p>      濮阳缨的反应无疑是上好的催情剂，轻易的勾起了墨淄侯作为男人本能的欲望，无论是情欲还是征服欲。</p><p>      墨淄侯很快探入了第二根手指，两根手指在紧致的肠壁内肆意按压抠弄，触及一点时甚至还会激出濮阳缨喉间的一声呻吟。濮阳缨声线本就低沉，此刻掺杂了些许情欲之后更添了几分风情。墨淄侯草草扩张了几下，便将身下昂扬的性器对着窄穴捅了进去。整根没入的时候濮阳缨面色惨白，双手死死的扣住了墨淄侯的肩。但显然墨淄侯并不会在意这些，他将濮阳缨翻过来跪趴在地.上，双手把住腰际就开始了狠狠地捣弄。涨得发紫的凶器横冲直撞的碾过内壁捅进深处，强烈的快感让两人同时忘却了思考，自然也就没听到门口的敲门声。</p><p>      “濮阳上师，打扰了”</p><p>      萧元启推开门，立马就愣在了原地看着眼前这副活春宫。墨淄侯闻声偏头看了眼来人，俯身贴上濮阳缨的脊背。</p><p>      “没想到上师大人还约了别人。是觉得在下一个人喂不饱你吗?”</p><p>      濮阳缨眼神迷离的扫了眼站在门外的萧元启，然后轻轻摇了摇头。</p><p>      “他...嗯...不..是我约的....啊....慢....慢点”</p><p>      “既然来了，不如一起? "墨淄侯挑眉问。</p><p>      “不”</p><p>      萧元启还未来得及回话，濮阳缨就勉力伸手拽住了墨淄侯的衣袖。</p><p>      “不行....受....受不住的"濮阳缨说。</p><p>      “后面的小口受不住，前面的不还闲着吗。刚来就让人走，恐怕不是待客之道吧，你说呢，小侯爷?”</p><p>      濮阳缨张了张嘴似乎是想说什么，但看着萧元启逐渐被说服的眼神终是什么也没说出口，低下头去默许了墨淄侯的话。</p><p>      萧元启下身的物什早就高高的挺立了起来，见濮阳缨已经默许便也不再犹豫的走过去捏起濮阳缨的下巴，挺身将粗大的性器插进了他的口中。喉间传来的窒息感令下身的快感愈加明显，很快濮阳缨就双目失神，机械的承受着来自前后两处的侵犯。</p><p>      萧元启和墨淄侯各自在穴内发泄了一次的时候濮阳缨已经晕了过去，墨淄侯早早收拾了一下，给濮阳缨披了件外袍就推着萧元启一起走出了门，徒留濮阳缨披着一件单薄的衣衫躺在地上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>